What Can You Do With 1000 Galleons?
by ButcheredAngel
Summary: Harry and his friends decide to have a people auction to raise money so Hagrid can get a new pet dragon. Things get rough when Draco Malfoy is Harry's highest bidder and becomes his personal slave. So what is Draco's full intentions? GW/HP eventually HP/DM. Slash.
1. Prologue

Author's Note- This is my new story, if you've read my others, I will update those soon, but first this is my new one. I got the idea from a series of things, Zoey 101 and I'm a slave for you by Britney Spears, weird combo but you'll get it soon enough. Anyway I hope you guys like it, if I've copied someone's idea I apologize now, I'm sure this idea has been used before its Draco after all.

It is GW/HP for a bit, but I will be bashing Ginny, so yeah don't like that, don't read. I really just don't like Ginny with Harry, but it helps with the story.

Summary (in detail)- Harry and his friends decide to have a people auction when they find out that Hagrid really wants a new pet dragon. Dumbledore approved it but pet dragons aren't cheap. Things get interesting when Draco Malfoy decides to bet on Harry and since he's the highest bidder he gets him. So what does Draco want with Harry, and is there something hidden under Draco's dark intentions?

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does

Prologue

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors were sprawled out on different parts of the Gryffindor common room, looking in the general direction of Hermione, who was sitting in the armchair close to the warm fireplace. Ginny giggled softly as Harry whispered something romantic in her delicate ear, her small body vibrating on to Harry's muscular one. Her smile melted Harry's heart, and she leaned in and placed a small kiss on Harry's pink lips. Ron coughed slightly as he noticed Hermione's look toward the couple. Harry blushed and he looked up at Hermione, nodding toward her to begin,

"Now I know all of you know Hagrid, our grounds keeper and teacher. As some of you might not know is that he likes exotic pets. Recently he's been making hints that he'd like a new pet dragon, he's last one being taken away years ago. Harry, Ron and I thought it would be a splendid idea to raise some money for him to be able to get one. However as you may or may not know they're expensive, they cost roughly 2074 galleons, 1 sickle and 18 knuts," Hermione announced and the whole common room when into a explosion of conversation. She sighed and she watched them discussing the matter with their neighbour. " Now before you get discouraged, I have a plan to get that money,"

"The only way you could get that kind of money would be robbing Gringotts, or Malfoy" Someone yelled out in the back, nods and agreement rose inside the room.

"Yeah Hermione that is an awful lot of money," Neville said, "Not all of us are pureblood, rich wizards, you're looking at the wrong house. Might want to pitch this to the Slytherins,"

"Like I said I have a plan, it's a people auction," Hermione stated, people looked at her with confusion. .

"A what?" A few people questioned.

"It's where we sell off people to do odd jobs for teachers, like clean their classrooms or do outside work," Hermione explained.

"Are you sure we can't just rob Malfoy, that sounds easier," Someone yelled from the back of the classroom, a few people including Ron turned to glare in the general direction.

"I think it's a good idea myself," Seamus cut in.

"Yeah but will Dumbledore let us," Someone yelled from the corner of the room.

"Actually yes, Dumbledore said it's a fantastic idea and we'll be holding it tomorrow," Hermione said as she held up a piece of parchment and a quill " Now who would like to sign up?"

A bunch of people crowded around Hermione and they began to sign the piece of parchment in front of her. . After a couple of minutes, they crowd had become smaller and Ginny took the paper from Neville and she signed it and signed it for Harry and handed it back to Hermione. She snuggled closer to Harry and he smiled, wrapping an arm around her slim body.

"You guys are so thoughtful, I hope Hagrid likes it," said Ginny as she sat up and kissed Harry on the cheek " I'm going to bed, goodnight Harry,"

"Goodnight Ginny," said Harry and he watched her go.

"You two do make a good couple," Hermione stated as she moved to sit next to Harry. Ron had left to go to bed, so Hermione and Harry were the only two left in the common room. Harry sighed and he leaned against the cushions looking into the fire with a soft expression plastered on his face.

"Yeah I know but I don't know if I really like her in that way you know," Harry explained "I mean I love her but more in a sister sort of way except now I don't want to break up with her and break her heart,"

"What happened? "Hermione asked "I thought you were in love?"

"I thought I was too but I just don't feel anything when I'm with her. I think I only really went out with her because at the time it felt like that's what I was supposed to do," Harry said

"So are you going to break up with her?" Hermione asked.

"I might, I don't know yet,"

"Well give it some time, I'm sure you'll figure it out, I'm off to bed goodnight Harry," Hermione said and Harry watched her stand up and walk up the stairs to the girls bedrooms and he decided it was time for bed as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Now for the next two. These two lovely girls can do whatever small chore you have for them," Ron said. " Let's start the bidding at 10 galleons,"

The Great Hall had been stripped of the tables and a bunch of chairs had replaced the tables. Each teacher sat in the first few rows, students sitting in the back. The Gryffindor students were standing on the stage waiting for their turn to be auctioned off, Ron being the announcer for their auction. Ginny and Hermione were standing in the middle of the stage, getting auctioned off.

Professor McGonagall raised her hand.

"I hear 10 geallons, now how about 20. They're very strong; do I hear 20, all right Headmaster how about 30? Going once people, twice all right Professor McGonagall! How about 40? Is that a yes Headmaster? Alright now 50, going once, going twice, sold to the bearded fellow in the first row," Ron announced and Hermione and Ginny walked off the stage and found seats in the rows. Neville stepped in the stage nervously and he looked at Ron shyly. " Alright here's our next people. He's very strong and is really good with plants, hint to Professor Sprout. Now let's start with 20. Do I hear 20?"

"30" yelled Professor Sprout.

"All right Professor. Do I hear 40?" asked Ron.

"A hundred," said Professor Snape.

"100? Nice Professor, now can anyone beat a hundred come on this is for Hagrid. Going once, going twice," said Ron

"Please anyone" mumbled Neville who got a glare from Snape.

"And he's sold to the greasy haired Potions teacher in the second row, sorry man," Ron exclaimed and he watched as Neville's head fell and walked shamefully off the stage. Harry patted his shoulder as he left and he made his way up the stage. " Alright now we've got 1075 gallons all we need is 1000 more. Now we have the boy-who-lived, he's got to be worth something people. This guy can kill You-know-who, now let's start at 100. Anyone? Is that a hand Professor McGonagall? Anyone want to top that?"

"Yes Weasley. How about a 1000 galleons, anyone want to beat that?" Draco Malfoy yelled, the entire Slytherin house erupting into laughter. Draco Malfoy stood up, holding up a bag full of what appeared to be galleons.

"No way! Students can't place bid," Harry said.

Is that in the rules Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

We didn't make rules," Hermione said.

Come on Harry, do it for Hagrid," Ron interjected.

"Is that a yes gentlemen," asked Draco who had walked up to the stage and stood next to Harry. He turned to the crowd and the Slytherin students cheered loudly " Anyone want to top it?"

"Going once, going twice, sold to the ferret," Ron stated and he patted Harry's back encouragingly " Sorry man your Malfoy's bitch now,"

"What do you plan on doing Malfoy?" asked Harry who turned to Draco. Draco's pale face lit up and Malfoyish grin.

"Oh the things I have planned for you Potter. Your mine for a whole week, and I can do whatever I want to you. Be by my common room by 8, I'll see you there with a list of instructions, till then" said Draco who gave the money to Ron, chuckled and walked off with Crabbe and Goyle to the Slytherin common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, well that's it.I hope you guys like it, I have a lot of ideas for this story but if you are dying to see Draco do something to Harry tell me and I'll see if I can add it. This will blossom into a romance so if that's not what you want then stop reading.

If this reminds you a lot of an old story I wrote, then yes this is the same story, just written better. I did only get to day II and I needed to change it because I changed the plot a lot so I needed to change a few things to co-inside with the new idea.

Anyway please, please tell me what you think. Do whatever really, review, favorite, follow, pm. I love reviews, reviews make me write faster. No not really but I like reading them. Anyway thank you for reading.


	2. Day I

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you like it so far._

_ To anwser people's reviews about the old chapters not being there. It's a long story... okay not really but I like to pretend :P I figured I'd start the new version, but I only had time to edit the prologue. While doing that I decided that hey, why don't I just re-add it to the site, chapter by chapter. So expect the first four in only a few days :P I work a lot so I never really have time to edit all at once. Also I thought it would help clear my writers block for the other days. Also I'm moving across the country next week, I'm working on chapter 8 of It's Not Easy Being Slytherin (check it out if you haven't read it yet) and also on a new story- post war DM/HP which I have never written a post war fic before and want to be perfect before I post it. -sigh- Does that clear everything up? I hope so, I love you all dearly and I'm glad to know people actually read the last version. I hope this new one is good, I sort of have problems with re-doing stories, sorry about that. _

_Anyway if you haven't read this then ignore the last paragraph and keep reading. This is the beginning of the end for Harry and a week of pure enjoyment of Draco. All right well I hope you guys like it._

Day 1

"So Draco, what are you going to do to Potter?" Blaise asked as he watched his best friend walk out of his enormously large walk-in closet, adjusting the belt on his designer shorts.

He shook his head in utter disbelief; some days he never understood the ice Prince. He loved Draco he really did but sometimes that boy was just clueless. He knew for years Draco had a thing for the golden boy. In fourth year when Draco came out to him that he liked guys too he wasn't surprised. Of course he sort of hoped Draco would admit to his overbearing obsession with Potter. Of course it just got worse and he wondered if Draco even knew how to like someone properly. Of course Potter would never, ever return any of Draco's feelings, if he even had any. He could never quite tell how Draco felt about the Gryffindor.

He looked over at Draco who seemed to go out of his way today to look extra perfect, which seemed to prove his theory that Draco indeed liked Harry. If there was one boy in the school that could seduce a very straight Harry Potter, it would be Draco. Was Potter even straight? He wasn't sure, he saw the looks Potter gave Malfoy when he wasn't looking. Besides the golden boy initiated some of the fighting the boys did. If you could call them fights. More like borderline married couple fighting about nothing the way they went on sometimes. He swore they just insulted each other just to have a reason to speak to each other He wondered if Draco did actually seduce Potter, would that be enough? Did Draco like Harry more than just for a one time shagging?

"Oh I have so much planned," Draco chuckled darkly as he posed for Blaise. Draco was wearing black designer shorts that just came below the knees, showing off his creamy, delicate skin. . His dress shirt was a dark green shirt with a few buttons undone, showing off his toned chest.

"Very sexy" Blaise said as he threw Draco his hair gel off his night table " Anyway, what are you planning anyway, can you tell me something?"

"Sorry Blaise, wish I could but you'll have to find out when my slave finds out," Draco chuckled as he ran a gel-covered hand through his platinum blond hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean he is really going to hate you," said Blaise.

"That's the point Blaise, you are aware of the concept of arch rival correct? Or have you been sleeping these past six years? Potter and I hate each other, and we do everything in our power to ruin each other lives. This was just another way to torture and humiliate him," Draco stated.

"I get that but maybe you might want to do something else this time. Maybe show him your good side?" Blaise suggested. He may hate the golden boy but if Draco fancied him, which in all likelihood he did, then he wanted him to be happy. Torturing and humiliating Potter, not the first way to make someone actually like you.

"Are you feeling okay Blaise? I don't have a good side, remember? Besides, why would I ever want to do anything else but humiliate and ruin Potter's life?" Draco snarled, crossing his arms and giving him a weird look.

"I don't know, maybe try doing something different that's all. I mean you must get bored with the same old arguments you have with him year after year," Blaise suggested, knowing his remarks would never fully reach the Malfoy heir.

"Sure that's why hexes, jinxes and now people auctions have become the next basis of our rivalry. This week is going to be like Christmas come early, I'm going to personally torture Potter all week and he can't do anything about it. You should be happy for me Blaise this is what I've always wanted, Potter being my slave instead of some high and mighty twat," Draco said as he turned quickly turning to look into the mirror and gasped, " You could have to told me my hair looks flat,"

"Draco, you're going to Quidditch practice, not on a date," Blaise as he sighed deeply, man did Draco have it bad for Harry, he almost felt bad for him, Draco was probably going to rape him for all he knew.

"A Malfoy always tries to look their best before leaving" Draco stated fixing his hair then grabbing his firebolt from his bed. "Well I'm off to practice, see you at breakfast,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Harry, what do you think Malfoy is going to do to you?" asked Hermione as she sat next to him on the couch in the common room. Harry sighed deeply and he looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"Oh who knows, probably to humiliate me even more than he does already," sighed Harry.

"Well it can't be that bad, I mean what can he possibly do to you that he hasn't done already? Dumbledore won't let him do something too horrible and besides Malfoy seems to have mellowed out these past few months," Hermione stated, Harry just rolled his eyes.

"We are talking about the same Malfoy? The one whose tried ruining my life the moment I got here. He has not mellowed, he's probably just been plotting on how to ruin my life or he's too busy plotting for his master, Lord Voldemort" Harry said as he moved his arms so Ginny could sit on top of him and give him a lengthy kiss.

"Good morning harrykins how are we this morning?" Ginny asked sweetly as she looked at him lovingly.

"Horrible, I don't want to be Malfoy's slave," said Harry.

"Aww don't say slave, maybe he just did it to be nice, maybe he likes Hagrid" Ginny said.

"We are talking about the same Malfoy here? Draco Malfoy? Head git of we think we are so much better than you because we are pure blood Slytherin house right? " Harry asked, when did Malfoy ever care about anyone else except himself?

"At least you don't have Snape," Neville sighed as he made his way to the common room.

"Yeah what was with that? I wonder what he wants with you," said Harry.

"Maybe he has fantasies with Neville in a thong and now he can actually see him in one and masturbate," Ron said cheerfully as he skipped down the stairs and on to the chair next to Hermione.

"That's disgusting Ron, just because you weren't bought doesn't mean you have to gloat about it," Hermione said sternly as she glared at the freckled redhead.

"Oh Merlin, what if that's what he wants. I can't go," whined Neville.

"Aw come on it won't be so bad, here I'll come with you," Harry said as he stood up and yawned "I have to go to the dungeons and meet Malfoy anyway for my first activity of torture and humiliation,"

"You'd do that Harry? Aw thanks," said Neville and both Harry and Neville walked to the exit. Before they left, Ginny ran up to Harry and hugged him " Good luck,"

"Good luck with Dumbledore Gin," said Harry then Neville and Harry walked out together and to the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye Neville, good luck," said Harry as he watched Neville slowly walk into the potions classroom. Snape looked at Harry, nice and slow and smirked before closing the solid Potions door. Harry sighed and he walked down the gloomy hallway toward the Slytherin common room. He put his hands inside of his jeans pocket and he turned the corner to bump right into Draco Malfoy. Harry looked up and groaned, great just the person he didn't want to see.

"Ah my slave, your late, next time, I won't go easy on you. Now carry my broom and follow me," Draco ordered and he slammed the broom into Harry's chest and brushed past him, purposely making their shoulders collide and Harry was pushed aside easily. He sighed deeply and followed Draco down the hall and outside, past the lake until they reached the Quidditch pitch. Harry watched as Draco commanded the Slytherin team into various positions and then he turned and a smirk slowly fell into place as he looked at Harry. " Potter come here,"

"What?" asked Harry as he walked up to the Slytherin prince.

"Well did you think you just got to stand there and look pretty? You are going to be the target for Crabb and Goyle," Draco chuckled, making Harry gulp and look up at the two idiots who smirked down at him. .

"WHAT!" exclaimed Harry as the entire Slytherin Quidditch team laughed at him.

"Well of course, you are mine and you will do what I say or I'll want my refund and well let's just say an anonymous tip will go to the Ministry and Hagrid will be fired. Now mount the broom you have and get going," Draco said and he clapped enthusiastically. Then he leaned in so his mouth was right beside Harry's " Now between you and me, they aren't very good so go easy,"

Draco then licked the inside of Harry's ear, grinned and stalking off in the opposite direction. Harry just stood and with his mouth wide open as Draco made a lawn chair appear out nowhere with his wand and sat down and put on some designer sun glasses. He laid down and he side glanced Harry, a smirk falling into place.

"Potter I know I'm stunning and all but could you please hurry up, the Quidditch team doesn't have all day," Draco said and Harry glared at him, mounted his broom and flew off, to his first task of torment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco burst into fits of laughter as he watched Harry narrowly missing the bludger that had almost collided with the Gryffindors head. He was enjoying himself immensely; this whole people auction had really come to being the best thing Gryffindors had ever done for the school. He smiled at all the other plans he had for the golden boy, by the end of this, Harry was going to be his, and somehow, someway he'd figure it out. He leaned back and watched as Crabbe and Goyle cornered Harry, both of the idiots had stupid grins plastered on their fat faces, now was the best time to get Harry out of this.

"Alright that's enough practice, slave come here," Draco commanded as he stood up and made the chair disappear.

"Dracokins," squeaked a horrible high-pitched voice behind Draco. He groaned and turned, giving Pansy his best disgusted look.

"What have I told you Pansy, don't call me Dracokins. Your in a very good mood, who'd you shag now?" Draco asked as he felt Potter's presence next to him.

"That's none of your business Draco," Pansy said, he couldn't help but flash her a dazzling smile, making her blush "Well if you must know, a Ravenclaw so they'd do my transfiguration essay,"

"I should have known, " Draco affirmed

"So you two shag yet? Guess not, Quidditch practice going on and all," Pansy giggled. He couldn't help but glare at her as he watched Harry go the color of the Weasley family hair. "Seriously Potter jump on that. Dray here, hasn't had a shag in what? Almost a week. He gets rather grouchy when he hasn't been laid,"

"How do you know that?" exclaimed Draco.

"I don't want Malfoy," exclaimed Harry.

"Whatever you two say. I'm off to breakfast, you two go and well do whatever is you two do best," Pansy said and she skipped off toward the Great Hall.

Let's go, I'm hungry," Draco said and he stalked off toward the Great Hall. He couldn't believe it, god Pansy was such a slut sometimes. What did she even mean by have they shagged yet. Were Blaise and Pansy on the same mental drugs. He did not like Potter. He hated Potter. He couldn't understand where they even got the insane idea in the first place. It's not like they ever showed any affection toward each other. Unless trying to ruin each others lives was a sign of love.

"Um ah Malfoy can I leave now?" asked Harry softly.

"No," Draco snarled turning around and walked up to Harry. He looked down at the boy and his lips curled into a devilish smirk as he watched Harry shiver slightly " Now Potter I'm going to make this simple so even you will understand. You, are mine and I will do whatever I please with you, and that means being by my side every second of the day, got it?"

Harry nodded and Draco grinned, slipping his arm around Harry's and walked into the Hogwarts castle. He turned slightly to look at Harry's face, Harry looked mortified. Draco chuckled and he turned to look where Harry's eyes were wandering, then his face turned to stone, Weaslette. _So I guess Harry really fancies her, well that won't last if he had anything to say about it._ He grinned evilly as he watched the Weaslette walking up to them. As she came closer Draco pulled at Harry so he faced him, leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. He drew back, winked at Harry and turned to face the Weaslette.

"Well Harry I think we should head to the Great Hall unless you want to talk to your toad looking girlfriend," Draco chuckled darkly as he say the Weaslette glare at him.

"Malfoy I'm going to hurt you so bad…" Ginny began.

"Is that a threat Weaslette?" Draco snarled and he moved forward so he was looking down at the slut, " I don't take threats lightly"

"Draco leave her alone, please," Harry stepped in front of Draco; green eyes pleading into Draco's silver ones.

"Draco?" both asked at the same time. Did Harry just call him Draco? He liked it.

"Fine your lucky this time Weaslette," Draco said and he pushed past the horrid red head and dragged Harry into the Great Hall.

"Why did you do that? Why did you…" Harry began, and Draco watched the boy struggle with saying the next word. He wondered what Harry's face was when someone shagged him.

"Kiss you? To piss your girlfriend off, and to see golden boy squirm, why did you enjoy it?" Draco taunted as he made his way towards the Slytherin table with Harry trailing behind him.

"She's going to think something happened between us. That I cheated on her," muttered Harry.

"Seriously, that's what your worried about? She'll think messing with the both of you, you need to learn a few things. Besides your girlfriend isn't all good either, she's cheated on you loads of times," Draco said and he sat down in his usual seat at the head of the table. He watched at Harry mindlessly sat next to him.

"She has not cheated on me," Harry said.

"Oh really? Believe what you want but she has. So I'm guessing your joining us for breakfast?" Draco asked, watching Harry freeze in horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry froze as he realized he was sitting next to his arch rival and the entire Slytherin table. His eyes trailed over each face, a lot of them had horrible, evil looks on their faces. He swallowed hard and he looked at the Gryffindor table, he noticed his friends giving his weird looks. He turned back at looked at Draco's smirking face, great just what he needed.

"Hey Draco, Blaise, Potter how is everyone?" Parkinson asked as she sat next to him. He watched as Pansy looked at him and grinned. " You look like you saw the dark lord, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just didn't realize I sat here," Harry said, not sure if he should get up and run back to his table or sit here bravely and pretend he didn't know that all the Slytherins wanted him dead.

"Awww, don't look so scared Potter, they won't kill you, well most of them won't anyway" Pansy said _right because that helped him feel better. _

"Since you're here, pour me some coffee," Malfoy said and he put his coffee mug in front of Harry. Harry sighed, grabbed the mug, poured some coffee in it and passed it back to Draco. Harry watched at the Slytherin god brought the cup to his lips, the ones that had connected with his and took a small sip, a small moan of appreciation escaping the Malfoy heir's lips. No one should appreciate coffee that much he thought as he watched in slight dismay as Malfoy stared into the glass lovingly. He took another sip, a long drawn out hum escaped the man again, making him turn away. The whole scene was making him uncomfortable, like watching Malfoy engaging in something much more sexual then drinking coffee. Speaking of sexual, he still couldn't get over the fact that Malfoy had kissed him. It hadn't been rough, or long, just simple. The thing that was bothering him the most about the whole occurrence was he hadn't minded it. "Alright, now Harry feed me,"

For the second time this morning Harry turned and looked at Draco in shock. " What!"

"You know, grab some eggs, put them on a fork and move it toward my mouth. Sound easy Potter?" Draco asked as the Slytherin table went into fits of giggles.

"Why can't you feed yourself?" Harry snarled.

"Well first I'm too lazy and second you're my slave and I can make you do whatever I want," Malfoy said and he passed his plate to Harry. " Now start cutting,"

"But… but…" Harry began.

"Just do it Harrykins it'll save you the lectures and the attitude," Pansy said and she grinned at him. Harry sighed and he looked down and began to cut the food into bite size pieces, hoping Malfoy would choke on them. He couldn't help however, listening to Malfoy and Zabini's conversation.

"So I heard you made Potter Crabbe and Goyle's personal target," whispered Blaise.

"Yeah they didn't even hit him once. Of course I saved him before they didn't anything to him. They cornered him so I called it off," whispered Draco.

"That was awfully nice of you Draco," whispered Blaise " And I heard you kissed him too,'

"Oh yeah, you should have seen the female Weasley's face. It was priceless, of course Potter's was too " Draco whispered and he turned to look at Harry " Well I'm hungry,"

Harry sighed and he stabbed the fork into the piece of bacon and he lifted it toward Draco's face. Harry watched as Draco leaned forward and took the piece of bacon off the fork, looking directly at Harry with a gleam in his eye. Harry shivered, what did Malfoy have planned for him in the upcoming week, he really didn't want to know.

"Since I usually don't eat we should go" Draco said and he stood up and looked down at Harry " Now this is the time you can leave. Go get your books and meet me by the Slytherin common, and hurry,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Dracokins is your plan to break up the couple of the moment, Ginny and Harrykins?" asked Pansy in her high pitched squeaky voice,

Draco sat on his usual black leather seat with his two best friends on either side of him. Draco half turned and glared at the black haired slut. Blaise chuckled from behind his book, and Draco glared at him too. Why did they think he liked Harry so much? He hated him, that was it.. This week he was going to humiliate him so bad, Potter wouldn't get out of his bed he'd be that embarrassed.

"No it's to humiliate him that is all. Breaking up the couple would be entertaining, breaking the little slut's heart and making her idiotic brother so angry at Potter, now that's a sight," said Draco " And when did you start calling Potter, Harrykins?"

"Oh let her do what she wants, why you jealous?" asked Blaise.

Before Draco could respond, Crabbe and Goyle walked in with Harry in between them. Draco smirked and he watched the boy-who-lived look around the Slytherin common room. Draco snarled as Pansy smiled at scar head, it made him want to vomit. When did Pansy decide that Potter was all a sudden worth her attention.

"Hey Harrykins, like our common room?" asked Pansy who smiled at Harry.

"Um ah yeah, very nice," said Harry who looked at Pansy and smiled back.

"Eugh before I puke, pick up my books and follow behind me," snarled Draco who stood up and stormed out of the common room closely followed behind Blaise and then Harry and Pansy. The party walked silently down the busy hallways, Draco angrily pushing past people to the dungeons. He couldn't believe Pansy and Potter. Eugh why don't the two of them get their own room, it's almost disgusting the way they were looking at each other.

"Draco wait up, it's not like were going to be late," Blaise said as he caught up with the Slytherin prince. " What's up?"

"Does Pansy have a '**thing' **for Potter?" asked Draco.

"A thing? No probably not, she probably wants into his pants but that's it. Oh, is someone jealous?" teased Blaise.

"No! Its just Pansy is treating Potter like he's a Slytherin," said Draco.

"Oh so you miss the attention from Pansy or from both?" teased Blaise.

"We refrain from treating Gryffindors nicely. They are the dirt on our shoes, they are pieces of filth. You better not treat a Gryffindor like that Blaise," snarled Draco.

"Whatever you say Draco, now why don't you calm down and think of another way to torture Potter, I'm sure that will cheer you up," Blaise said as they walked into the Potion's classroom. Draco looked around and watched as the Gryffindor's sauntered into the classroom, giving him mean looks.

"You know Blaise I like that idea," Draco chuckled darkly and he slid into his seat in the back with his fellow Slytherins. He half turned as Pansy walked in with Potter, both of them laughing. Draco smirked as Harry made his way towards his seat and placed Draco's books on his desk. " Seat Potter,"

"But I usually seat with…" Harry began

"Pansy sit next to that blood traitor," Draco commanded, Pansy nodded and walked to the other side of the room, falling into the seat next to Ron.

"So what were you and Pansy talking about," snarled Draco.

"Oh she asking me about the dragon Hagrid wants, you know Pansy isn't as bad as I thought she was," said Harry.

"She's only being nice to you because a) she wants into your pants and b) you are my slave," Draco said.

"Oh," Harry said softly, as Snape sauntered into the classroom, robe bellowing behind him as he stormed up the row, turning suddenly to look at the class, his eyes narrowing at Neville who was seating at the front.

"Today we will be learning the about the heko potion. Potter what is the heko potion and what is it common properties?" asked Snape sharply.

"Um the heko potion is…" Harry began.

"To slow Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor. Now Draco could you please help Potter out," said Snape.

"Of course, the heko potion is a type of love potion, very powerful but can only be properly used if both participants have mutual feelings for each other. The effects are making the drinker show those true mutual feelings, most likely love, lust or both. The only natural cure is to sleep with the drinker and the effects will fade. If caught early there is a herb, the leaves of a black rose," Draco stated matter of factly, smirking proudly at Harry.

"Correct, 20 points to Slytherin. Pair up and create the potion, the ingredients are in the cupboard and the instructions are on the board, Begin,"

"Well you heard him, grab the ingredients," Draco said.

Harry nodded, stood up and walked to the ingredients' cupboard. Draco watched him go, a smirk dancing on his lips as he lit the cauldron. A few moments later, Harry came back with a pile of ingredients in his hands. He let them fall on to the desk and he sat in his desk next to him. Harry looked at Draco with a questioning expression on his face

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Draco sharply.

"Well umm I thought this was a group activity," said Harry.

"It is, now start I'll watch and make sure you don't ruin it," stated Draco.

" But…" started Harry.

"Oh just do it Potter," Draco snarled as he handed the knife to Harry, "Begin,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry glared at Draco, took the knife and began to chop at the first ingredient. He hated Malfoy; he knew full well that he wasn't good at potions. He didn't think Malfoy would even let him touch the potion, but he had to do all the work. He half turned to see Draco flirting with some Slytherin girl; Daphne, was that her name? She was dating some Ravenclaw but he had heard she was single now. So Draco was going to flirt with some Slytherin slut, predictable.

"Well Harry the potion isn't going to brew itself," Draco said who turned to grin darkly at Harry.

"Well maybe you could help instead of flirting," snarled Harry.

" I wasn't doing that, she was well I guess I was but hey I need a quick shag you act like it's a bad thing," said Draco " Alright now put the chopped root into the cauldron and stir three times counter clockwise,"

" But it says…" said Harry.

" You're supposed to know this, Snape put the wrong instructions to test you," Draco said, " Maybe that's why you fail all the time, or Severus continuously smashing all of them, which I have to admit is hilarious,"

"Glad you're entertained, will you help now," asked Harry.

" Just work, you'll screw it up some more anyways," Draco said and he turned back to Daphne or whoever she was.

Merlin, he is so annoying thought Harry as he stirred three times counter clockwise and started to slice the to dragon scale thinly. Just because he was the best in the class, he didn't have to rub it in all the time. He couldn't wait for the rest of the week to go by. Draco at least was being nicer to him, which he guessed to be because he can humiliate him at any moment and he couldn't do anything about it. Still he was Crabbe and Goyle's personal target, Malfoy kissed him, he had to feed him and now he had to make the potion all by himself.

"HARRY! DON'T STIR!" exclaimed Draco who woke Harry from his angry yelling in his head. The whole room had gone silent, everyone was looking at Draco in shock, did he just say his real name.

"Did you just say my name?" asked Harry.

"Oh don't get all worked up about it Potter, I do know your name. You didn't hear me the first time so I had to scream. Now put each slice in slowly and then stir seven times clockwise okay?" said Draco grabbed the scale slices in the cauldron, and began to stir, " You almost ruined it!"

" Well I'm glad you can help," said Harry.

"Alright now put the mushroom bits all at once," Draco said as Harry picked up the pieces and he dumped them in the cauldron and Draco began to stir. " Alright there were done, hand it in and we can go,"

Harry nodded, grabbed the vial Draco had prepared and walked up to the front of the dreary classroom. He stopped in front of the desk and lightly placed the vial on the desk. Snape looked up at him, with a smirk placed on his face, god does all Slytherin's smirk like that?

" Well done Potter, you're lucky Draco choose you as a partner he saved you a couple of times. 10 points to Gryffindor and 10 points to Slytherin well done Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, you may be dismissed," Snape said as Harry made his way back to his desk next to Draco.

" All right Potter let's go," said Draco as he stood up, pushed his books in Harry's hands and sauntered off out of the classroom. He looked over at his friends; they gave him a look of sympathy as he walked out of the classroom. Harry had to run to catch up to the young Malfoy heir.

" Where are we going?" asked Harry.

" Where I always go when I'm done early, my bedroom." Draco stated and Harry kept silent as they walked down the long dungeons' corridor to the Slytherin common room. " Mudbloods,"

" Excuse me," exclaimed Harry.

"It's the password idiot," said Draco who walked through the entrance and into the Slytherin common room with Harry at his heels.

"That's a very Slytherin password," said Harry.

"Our last one was Potter sucks," stated Draco as he walked past the black and green furniture and toward the boy's dormitory stairs. Harry stood and watched the Slytherin turn and look at him with a look he had never seen on the boys face, he couldn't put his finger in it but he didn't like it all the same, " Well Potter you gonna stand there with your jaw dropped or are you going to come with me. This is your chance to see your rivals bedroom which I have to say is better than yours,"

"How do you know?" asked Harry as he followed Draco up the flight of stairs.

"You don't want the answer to that question Potter, now hurry up," Draco said as he opened the door to his bedroom. Harry walked in and his jaw dropped in awe. There were two beds, both with green and black silk sheets, huge bathroom, a walk in closet and a beautiful ebony desk. He placed Draco's books on the desk, walked to the other side, sat on the nearest bed across from Draco.

"So ah what are we going to do?" asked Harry.

"Well as my slave it's not just being my little personal worker. You'll need to other things like well you'll see. Now come here," said Draco

Harry looked at Draco curiously as he stood up and walked the short distance toward the other bed. He sat next to Draco looking down at the silk sheets, wondering what Draco meant by other things. Then all of a sudden Draco pushed Harry down on to his bed, and Harry watched in dismay as Draco crawled on top of him.

"See Potter the thing is I'm the sex god and you are one of the few people I haven't done," Draco stated.

With that said, Draco collided their lips together roughly, feeling Harry's body quiver underneath him. Harry closed his eyes, did Draco just kiss him again, he didn't want this but he could feel the heat from both of their bodies. He had never felt this kind of heat before for Ginny, it was like his body was on fire and only Draco could douse the flames.

"Malfoy I can't..."

"Shhh..."

Harry moaned lightly as Draco bit his lip and he could feel Malfoy's tongue enter, letting him have full dominance. Then the kiss suddenly ended and Draco descended lower and pulled at Harry's shirt. The shock was still there as he thoughtlessly raised his arms, and Draco slipped the shirt off him so lightly and began to attack Harry's tanned, muscular chest with his mouth.

Harry felt Draco come back up and lightly kissed Harry this time, moving toward the ear lobe, nipping at it with his teeth tenderly. Harry gasped, trying to hold back the moan that was about to follow. Then Draco's mouth went behind his ear and licked the flesh behind it lovingly. Then the whole sensation ended, but he could feel Draco's lips right beside his left ear

"Do you like it?" Draco whispered into his ear as he licked the inside of his ear. All Harry could do was nod; his stupid hormones had gotten the best of him once again. Harry could feel the vibration as Draco chuckled Darkly in his ear. "Good"

Harry could only watch in anticipation as Draco's mouth moved a little south, attacking his smooth neck. He nipped, licked and bit at Harry's neck receiving a low moan in appreciation. He couldn't believe in such little time, Draco had him wrapped around his sexy little finger.

Then he felt those manicured nails dig into his chest as Draco again moved lower, rubbing his two fingers around Harry's hardened nipple. Harry moaned loudly this time, his hips buckling slightly. Then he could feel that god awfully good tongue trail over that nipple, feeling those lips sucking on it lovingly. His back arched up, letting Draco have full control.

Draco then began to rub Harry's now rapidly growing erection, still kissing softly at Harry's muscular chest. Harry's mind was slowly becoming mush as the sex god was performing his magic on his eager body. Then the feeling was halted completely and a soft whine escaped Harry's mouth.

"Well I'm glad you understand your position," said Draco " Now you may leave, I hope to see at 8 o clock tomorrow,"

Harry nodded and he collected his shirt off the bed and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the Slytherin common room wondering what Draco had planned for tomorrow, this was going to be a long week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teehee, well that's it folks. I hope you enjoyed it (or enjoyed the re-write, I only really changed the beginning) Please review, I like reviews. I'm realizing some people actually reply to people's reviews, I suppose I should get on that and do it. I do honestly appreciate them, so feel free to tell me honestly what you think. Okay I'm not huge on flames, but honestly is always key. Also favorite/ follow / PM me I really don't care, as long as you are enjoying the story that's all that matters. Next chapter should be up by Sunday. Thank you for reading :)


	3. Day II

Day 2

Draco rolled out of bed, throwing his robe off as he made his way to the bathroom. He went through his normal routine; showering, various exercises to maintain his muscular frame, picking the right outfit to have under his robes and doing his hair. Today however was different, he could feel it. Today was a good day because, he Draco Malfoy, had Harry Potter as his personal slave.

He grabbed a spells book he took out from the library and spread himself out on his bed. He decided last night that he needed to start taking having Potter as his slave seriously. Sure he had humiliated him yesterday but he wanted something more. He wanted to make sure he used every second of every day to his advantage to humiliate and to eventually claim Potter and cross him off his shagging list.

"Wow, someone's up early," Blaise mused as he walked into their room.

"Well today is a new day of torture and delight. Where were you? Actually don't tell me, I'm sure it's too boring for me to pretend to care about," He stated, finally finding the page he was looking for.

"Well someone is in an awfully good mood, did you finally get shagged?" Blaise asked

"For your information, which for some reason everybody seems to know is no, I haven't but I will soon. Actually I found a spell I'm going to use on Potter. You are familiar with the concept of the dark mark right?"

"Um yes, but I'm afraid to know where your thoughts are going,"

"Well I think I might have a way of doing something similar so I can summon Potter. It will appear as an M, but when I place my wand on my own it will reveal on Harry's arm to where I am located in the castle and if I want to know where he is I can have mine reveal where he is. Brilliant right?" He asked, grinning at Blaise's horrified face.

"Right and Potter will just go for this? Will the school be okay with this?"

"Can't see why not," He shrugged "It is just a variation of a Protean charm"

"Of course you don't. You are one cunning evil bastard Draco Malfoy,"

"Aw thank you Blaise, I strive to bring out my Slytherin heritage whenever possible," He said, closing the book and placing it in his bag.

"So what is your plans for Potter, something equally sinister I imagine,"

"My dear Blaise you will find out when my slave finds out, just like I told you yesterday. If I didn't know any better I would think you might be enjoying this too," He said, checking himself over in the mirror again. He hated leaving his room until he knew he was absolutely perfect.

"I'm more worried about you getting expelled for either raping or killing Potter," said Blaise

"Killing Potter wouldn't suit my needs and I like my sexual partners to actually be active in the fucking. I didn't get the title sex god because I raped my sex partners. I either seduced them, or they sought me out. I'll use what I always use to get what I want, my looks. Lets face facts I'm just very good looking" He stated, finally moving away from the mirror to grab his school bag.

"Such modesty Draco," Blaise said, shaking his head.

"Why be modest, it's true. You should know, you slept with me and you don't even like men," He stated, patting Blaise on the back as he made his way toward the door.

"Where are you going? Breakfast isn't for another thirty minutes," Blaise asked

"Well it's eight, and my slave should be here now. I have such a day planned. Oh and Pansy should be done with the outfit I asked for," He said walking out of the room. Moments later he could feel Blaise moving to stand next to him as he made his way down the stairs.

"What outfit?"

"Oh the little outfit I made Pansy make for my slave," He said, giving Blaise his very best Malfoy smirk.

He recalled the conversation he had with Pansy in the library. He was surprised he hadn't thought of it to begin with. He owned Harry for a whole week, why not show off that Harry was in fact his, and his alone. Who knew Pansy's sense of fashion would actually find some other use besides picking out clothes for him to wear. He smiled as he saw Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were already in the common room. He flopped down on the leather chair facing the two staircases leading to the girls and boys sides.

"Good morning Draco, I already have Harry changing. I left the clothes in my room," Pansy said taking a seat across from him on the couch.

"Have I thanked you for this little idea?" He asked, beckoning for the others to sit around him.

"Yes but I love hearing it again. I think you'll be impressed, I worked really hard, and I added a little touches we didn't discuss that I think you will really like," said Pansy, giggling softly.

"You never fail to impress me with your choices of clothing. If it's a half as slutty as you make me try to dress then I think I'll be pleased," He said, he could only imagine what Harry was going to look like. Too bad most of the time it was going to be covered by his robes but he'd think of a plan to fix that too.

"Where was I when you two were plotting?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, doing your transfiguration paper I'm sure. You never pay attention but hey you get the first look at my master plan in motion so don't be so sad. I haven't even seen the final product," He said, where the hell was Potter anyway?

"Um Pansy, are you sure this is what Malfoy wanted me to wear. Is this even clothing?"

He looked up to hear a voice coming from the girls staircase. Was it that bad? "Potter get down here, I want to see my slave,"

"No way, this doesn't really cover much and why is there a zipper that goes all the way around,"

"Do it now or I will come there myself and drag you down here. That's an order slave," He said, a zipper that when all the way around. Oh Pansy, you really are a genius.

He watched as Potter came around the wall, a gasp escaped him as he looked Potter over. He was wearing tight black jeans that were ripped, the rips gradually becoming worse as the went up along Potter's body, exposing much of his inner thighs, barely covering Harry's crotch. The shirt was as equally ripped, only one large part that wasn't said in bold black letters PROPERTY OF DRACO MALFOY. He noticed as he moved down the stairs the shirt was also see through. He then saw the zipper that Pansy was talking about.

"Did you charm the zipper like I asked?" He said

"Yes, only you can open it. Of course I did have to make it so Harry could get out of it. If anyone tries to touch him in that general area it zaps them, I thought you would like that," Pansy said, oh yes he did like that very much.

"I'm not your sex slave Malfoy and I am certainly not wearing this," Potter spat, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Oh yes you will because I own you besides someone wasn't complaining of our agreement yesterday," He said, winking as he watched Harry go pale.

"That was wrong and I wasn't feeling like myself," Potter said, he really liked watching him move. Damn maybe he shouldn't have asked for something so revealing, it was stirring some warm feelings in his lower half. "I have a girlfriend,"

"Right, Weaslut. Look I own you so I will do what I want with you. You can deny me all you want but you will sleep with me, it's just what will happen. What a Malfoy wants, he gets. Ask anyone. Now come here, I need to brand you," He said, pulling out the book from his bag.

"Do what to me?" Potter asked, firmly standing still.

"Brand you. I'm sure you are familiar with the dark lords dark mark. Well as my slave I want to know where you are and for you to come to me when I request. So I'm going to mark you," He said, watching as Potter moved away from him.

"NO WAY! Look you may be into the whole letting someone brand you for the rest of your miserable life Malfoy but not me. I will not let you put your fucking brand on me so you can stalk me like a fucking creeper. Fuck you," Potter snarled moving toward the door. Crabbe and Goyle jumped up and blocked the path.

"Wait, do you think I'm a death eater?" He asked, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Of course Potter was that naive. "Please tell me you really aren't that stupid,"

"Wait, you really aren't a death eater?" Potter asked, turning to face him. "I don't believe you,"

"Of course I'm not, none of us are. Here we'll show you," He said, rolling up his left sleeve. He watched in amusement as Potter walked toward him, kneeling to examine his unmarked pale arm. Potter lightly grabbed a hold of his arm, twisting it, his face getting even closer. He then used his other hand to brush over the skin.

"But I thought..." Potter mumbled still fascinated with his arm. Draco smiled, lightly moving his arm back toward him, his fingers intertwining with Potters. Potter looked up at him, their eyes meeting and he smiled as Harry kept eye contact. With his other hand he slowly took his wand out. As Potter finally broke contact and looked down he gripped his hand and waved his wand over Potter's arm smiling as he saw a large M appear on Potter's skin. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO. REVERSE THAT NOW!"

"I warned you, besides it's not permanent I can take it off at weeks end," He said, waving his wand over his so they would be connected. He watched as the same M appeared on his skin "See I have one too,"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE ONE! TAKE IT OFF NOW!" Potter screamed, pointing his wand at his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Potter. Wouldn't want a certain teacher not to get a certain pet and then a certain anonymous type enters the ministry and a certain member of the ministry get's a certain teacher fired and probably a certain headmaster suspended, maybe even fired too," He said, watching as Harry went slightly pale. "I'm sure you don't want certain people running the school, they might be supporters of a certain dark lord,"

"Oh just listen to him Harrykins, he's easier to deal with when he gets his way," Pansy stated, standing up and patting Potter on the shoulder comfortingly. Draco seethed, why in such as short time did she get attached to scar head. He was his golden boy, no one elses. Why else would he waste a thousand galleons? This was his slave, and he could no whatever he wanted. He wished Pansy would see him as a slave, not some pet project or something.

"I am not comfortable with this," Potter stated, finally calming down.

"That is sort of the idea. Besides I bought you for quite a large sum and I intend to get my moneys worth," He stated, grabbing his school bag as he headed to the door.

"Oh come on, to you a thousand galleons is like your weekly allowance. You spend more on clothing and personal grooming products in a month," Pansy stated, he could feel himself redden. He didn't spend that much money on things like that but she had a point. A thousand galleons was nothing to him, didn't mean it wasn't a large amount.

"Do you really spend that much on yourself to look good?" Potter asked, following to catch up. He watched as he threw on his robes over his new found slave outfit.

"Shut up Potter," He snarled, this was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where do you think you are going?"

Harry sighed, looking over at Malfoy, or his master or whatever Malfoy thought of himself as. He just wanted to sit with his friends and never, ever see Draco Malfoy again. Why did he have to be mean to Malfoy in first year, this could have been all avoided if he either been friends with Malfoy or at least didn't antagonize the guy all the time.

What the hell was with the tattoo and the creepy possessive outfit. Sure he knew Malfoy eventually wanted to jump his pants but why spend a thousand galleons just to have sex and humiliate him. Jeez the guy got to that most of the time anyway and having sex with him, well all he had to do was ask. Not that he'd ever go for it. Or at least he liked to tell himself that. Who hasn't at least considered shagging Malfoy he thought. He was sort of attractive in the evil, dreamy sort of way. What the hell was wrong with him? Stupid Malfoy with his stupid mouth and his stupid hands.

"I don't know Malfoy, maybe to go and eat at the Gryffindor table like I usually do every day. It's not like I can run from you, you have me tracked remember?" He stated, crossing his arms. "Or is being away from me so hard?"

"No of course not but you are my slave and remember yesterday? Besides watching most of the Slytherin table makes me feel all warm inside" Malfoy stated, leaning in to whisper in his ear "Or do you want the whole school seeing your lovely outfit?"

"Draco," Pansy called, Harry sighed in relief. He couldn't believe he was thankful to see Pansy Parkinson. Where had she gone anyway? She was with them a moment ago.

"What? I was torturing Potter, this better be important," Malfoy snarled, Pansy passing him a note.

"Someone gave me this to give to you. Some of these Gryffindors are getting bolder" Pansy said winking at him. Harry looked between the two in confusion. He watched as Malfoy opened the note, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Well I do have Potter attached at the hip this week. Speaking of my slave do you mind taking him to our table while I make these plans," Malfoy stated, stalking off toward the Gryffindor tower.

"What plans? What does that even mean?" He asked, as he walked with Pansy toward the Slytherin table.

"Oh sweetie you really don't know, do you? That's so cute," Pansy said, taking a seat at the Slytherin bench, he sat beside her. "Draco has some useful talents people like to indulge in on occasion if you know what I mean,"

"What do I not know? He uses dark magic for people or something?" He asked, Pansy giggled.

"No not that," Pansy replied

"Then what? What do I not know? No Gryffindor would want to actually spend time with Malfoy of all people. Even if they did I think I would know,"

"Unless they wanted to have sex with Malfoy, or do you all talk about your sex lives. Draco is the sex god after all," Pansy stated, he slowly went pale.

"Wait, people actually want to have sex with Malfoy?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing Potter. If I recall, you were the one begging for it yesterday. Think of all the things I can do with my hands and mouth Potter and them imagine that on other parts of the body. Then you might see why people shag me,"

He shivered as Malfoy's breath tickled the inside of his ear. He then jumped as Malfoy licked the inside of his ear and his hands running down his chest. Before he could say anything Malfoy stopped completely and swung around to place himself into his lap.

"Get off,"

"I'll do whatever I want to you Potter or do I really need to remind you every thirty seconds that you are my slave blah blah Hagrid fired blah blah I paid good money blah blah. Besides you make quite the comfortable chair. Now feed me,"

"Excuse me!?"

"I'm waiting," Draco stated, leaning onto him, he could smell Draco's cologne and couldn't help but notice how intoxicating it was. It brought back memories of yesterday. He really didn't need to remember yesterday. He sighed, leaning on to Malfoy so he could reach over and start cutting the food on Malfoy's plate.

"So what Gryffindor wants to sleep with you anyway?" He asked.

"Oh do I hear jealousy?" Malfoy asked, looking over at him. He couldn't help but notice how close Malfoy's face was to his.

"No just curious," He said, bring the fork toward Malfoy. He watched as Malfoy leaned over, his mouth wrapped around the fork, his eyes never leaving his.

"Well Potter I can't really just tell you. Some people don't want their sex lives being broadcasted to the whole school,"

"Right says the guy who loves bragging about everything. Or are you embarrassed to be doing a Gryffindor?"

"I am not embarrassed they just happen to be useful to me at the moment and if I indulge in who they are they will be of no use anymore. When they become useless to me I will more than pleased to tell you and your other annoying Gryffindor prat friends. Does it hurt that your precious Gryffindors find me better looking than you? You jealous I get laid more than you?"

"Am I jealous that you are a slut? No not really,"

"I am not a slut,"

"Oh sorry, is whore a better word then?"

He couldn't help but laugh as Malfoy started to go red. Pansy was sitting next to him laughing, even Blaise had a smirk on his face.

"Shut up slave or I'll make you strip naked and fuck you in front everyone,"

This time he was the one who went red. Malfoy had a satisfied grin on his face as he raised his cup to his lips.

"Aw now we aren't so confidant are we? Remember Potter anything bad you say or do I can do to you ten times worse. Besides if you defy me I will collect my money back. Besides we wouldn't want all the Gryffindors sad because you couldn't handle me for one week. What would they think?"

Malfoy made a good point. If he could handle what Voldemort sent to him he could handle little old Draco Malfoy. Of course Voldemort just wanted him dead, Malfoy wanted to fuck, humiliate and make him beg for his life. Malfoy could almost be considered more sadistic than Voldemort.

"Fuck you,"

"I plan to,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed, finally he was in class where Malfoy couldn't completely humiliate him. This was transfiguration after all, and Professor McGonagall was his head of house. He knew as much as Malfoy loved destroying him, he knew he wouldn't want to get a detention. He looked behind him to see the silver haired git giving him the most diabolical look. Upon locking eyes Malfoy winked at him, pointing at the M on his arm. Maybe he would get a detention after all. .

"Alright students is everything clear. The spell is fairly simple. Lets all pair up into threes. We do have an uneven amount of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Would any Slytherin be willing to work with two Gryffindors?"

Harry snorted, yeah right. Slytherins working with Gryffindors willingly. That was like Snape actually being nice to him. Not happening.

"Mr. Malfoy are you volunteering?"

Harry wiped his head around to see that indeed Malfoy had raised his hand. Oh for the love of Merlin, could he have a moment of peace without that git glued to him.

"Yeah I don't mind besides I did sponsor their little people auction and I did buy Harry after all. We can work together with Hermione, I mean as long as Harry is okay with it," Malfoy stated, he jumped as he felt Malfoy behind him, He leaned in, his mouth next to his ear "You will be okay with this Potter or say goodbye to your robes,"

He paled, he could only nod at Professor McGonagall.

"Hey what about me? I was going to work with them," Ron said, Malfoy only gripping his shoulders tighter.

"Mr Weasley you can find another group I'm sure. Not everyday do we see a Slytherin actually volunteer to be partners with Gryffindors. Mr. Malfoy no funny business, if I see you do anything that upsets Mr. Potter or Miss Granger I will have you sent to the headmasters office, got it?"

"Of course, I wouldn't dare," Malfoy stated, taking his seat next to him as Ron stood up. "Goodbye Weasley thanks for taking this so well,"

"I don't have a choice," Ron snarled but Harry watched as Malfoy waved as Professor McGonagall ushered him to the other side of the room.

"Look Malfoy I won't take you bullying Harry all class, I will say something to Professor McGonagall," Hermione snarled, he smiled. Good old Hermione to stand up for him, at least he had someone else who hated Malfoy just as much as him.

"Oh Hermione you can drop the act now, no one is watching," said Malfoy

"Act?" He asked, looking between the two of them. Was there something he didn't know.

"Yeah Hermione and I pair up all the time in our advanced Arithmancy class," said Malfoy.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "You're in that class? How the hell did you even manage to get into that class,"

"Oh come on Potter really? You really don't think that I'm as dense as most of Hogwarts do you?' Malfoy said, shaking his head at him. He then turned to look at Hermione "You never told him Hermione?"

Yeah why hadn't she told him? He looked over at Hermione. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that she was blushing.

"Well I mean there was just never the right time to mention it you know?" Hermione said, he watched curiously as she looked away.

"Wait do you mean the same Slytherin you said you worked with that you thought was cute" He said, looking between the two of them "Please tell me it was another Slytherin"

"I'm the only Slytherin in that class Potter, there is after all only six other students in that class. Not many people have the grades for the class or are able to handle the work load,"

"I know, have you seen Ferris lately? I don't think she can handle another class, every time she comes out it looks like it's killing her," Hermione giggled, a smiled graced Malfoy's lips. What the hell was going on with these two.

"I know but she after all is the only Hufflepuff and come on we all know how smart Hufflepuffs are I mean look at the history books. I don't understand why people find it so difficult, look at us two. We manage to do perfectly fine and we both have to use time turners to get to the class because of our full work load,"

"Oh I know, it's my favourite class. I think we are the only two who actually can follow along with Professor Vector,"

"Hold on, the school actually gave you a time turner?" He asked, completely disturbed at the relationship between the two of them.

"Keep up Potter, yes I have a time turner. So is it true then? Do you really think I'm cute," Malfoy asked, a smile gracing his lips. He watched in utter horror as Hermione went red again and bit her lip.

"Well maybe a little I mean you know in um a blonde sort of a way," Hermione rambled, he'd never heard her say anything so unintelligent.

"I'm flattered since it's coming from such a beautiful Gryffindor," Malfoy said, winking at Hermione who just blushed even more and twirled her hair with her finger.

Harry just rolled his eyes in dismay. What the hell? This was just disturbing. When in the hell did these two ever become close? When did Hermione ever decide that being partners with the ferret was a good idea?

"Can you two be more disgusting?" He snarled

"Oh get over it Harry. I partner with Draco and we are sort of acquainted. I never told you because I knew you'd take it this way, same with Ron, you two never give anybody a second chance," Hermione snarled, rolling her eyes at him. Malfoy just looked at him with the most satisfied grin on his face.

"But he's evil. I mean he's called you a mudblood several times," He protested

"Yeah and I've punched him in the face. You get over things," Hermione stated, "Besides Draco isn't all that bad,"

"He made me his slave," He protested again, Draco and Hermione just rolled their eyes at him. Why was Hermione siding with Draco Malfoy of all people? Jeez maybe Pansy had a point about not knowing the Gryffindors as well as he thought. Apparently he didn't even know his own friends. She was probably sleeping with him too. She probably gave him the note. Maybe they had a secret relationship on the side that he didn't know about.

"Oh Harry stop being so dramatic, Draco can't make you his slave. Yes he bought you but he can't force you to do anything you don't want to do. Look it doesn't matter anyway, I'm not getting in the middle of your fights,"

"Mr. Malfoy's group, you guys haven't done anything. Let's see those wands," Professor McGonagall called before he could reply. "I know at least two of you shouldn't find it challenging since you Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger have the top marks in this class. Maybe you want to stop talking and show the class how to do the transfiguration correctly,"

Harry again rolled his eyes. Of course Malfoy had the top marks, apparently he takes advanced classes with Hermione. He apparently had a time turner too. He really knew absolutely nothing about Malfoy except that he was a stuck up pureblood git who he hated. Very much.

"Shall we," Malfoy said to Hermione who nodded and both of them pulled out their wands. Hermione waved her wand and made the book in front of them into a small bird. He watched as the bird flew around the room frantically, Malfoy just watched for a moment with his wand pointed. He then waved his wand at the precise moment and it turned back into a book, falling to almost hit him in the head, back onto their table. He snarled glaring at Malfoy who only smirked and shrugged.

"Excellent work, 50 points to Slytherin and 50 points to Gryffindor and another 100 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin for that impressive team work. Make sure the rest of you can perfect that spell by tomorrows class. You may be dismissed,"

"Well I'm leaving, I need to go to library. See you in Arithmancy Draco. See you later Harry," Hermione said, rushing out of class.

"Bye Hermione," Malfoy waved, his eyes however on him as he waved.

"You can cut the act now Malfoy I know you hate Hermione, you are after all a pureblood twat," He snarled as the both of them made their way out of the classroom.

"Aw you hurt my feelings Potter, Granger and I are such good friends now,"

"Yeah and how did you manipulate her into thinking that? Under some dark spell I'm sure, knowing you,"

"Does it kill you that we are friends Potter, I can just see you dripping with jealousy and anger,"

"Just answer the question Malfoy,"

"No just pure manipulation my dear Potter. We Slytherins are known to be cunning after all. Worked in my favor too. See when it first started I thought hey I could use Granger to get information on you which wow you wouldn't believe what I know now. Then when she talked about trying to raise money I may have mentioned a people auction,"

He stopped, staring at Malfoy who had the most priceless Malfoy smirk on his face. So this was all Malfoys fault that he was his slave. No way, she wouldn't take ideas from him. Or would she. They were apparently friends now, or at least secret friends. Who knew what else they were.

"No way I don't believe you,"

"Think about it Potter, why would I have so much galleons on hand if I hadn't known about your people auction in advance,"

"You're rich I'm sure you have thousands stashed places,"

"Aw cute but no. Besides how would I know you would be auctioned, I mean I wouldn't have bought anyone else,"

"Right because what you slept with everyone else in Gryffindor besides me. You sleeping with Hermione too. Is she the one who gave you the note?"

He watched as Malfoy burst out laughing, holding on to the castle wall for support. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as it lasted for several minutes. What it was a legitimate question. What was he supposed to think.

"Oh Merlin you really are jealous Potter. You scared I'm stealing all your friends. Worried I've slept with them all too. You really are dense. Think about it seriously for a moment. Why would Granger send me a note when she could flirt with me in Arithmancy and ask me there?"

Before he could reply Malfoy opened a broom closet door, pulling him inside with him. Malfoy waved a wand making the room illuminate. He tried to open the door to get out but Malfoy charmed that locked and then waved his wand a few more times doing who knows what to the room. He then turned to face him, the same look on his face he had when he brought he to him bedroom. Not a good sign he thought.

"I'm bored of talking. Why don't I just show you what that mysterious Gryffindor you are so interested about wants from me," Malfoy said, taking a step closer to him. He took a step back, hitting the wall behind him, making the shelf above him rattle.

"Let me out Malfoy," He snarled,taking out his wand, only to have it taken out of his hand and placed it on the shelf above him. He looked into his eyes and he gulped, he really didn't like the look he was giving him. "Malfoy whatever your little twisted head is thinking, please stop,"

It didn't matter, seconds later Malfoy pounced, throwing him hard against the wall behind him, making the contents of the shelves fall around them. Before he could wince Malfoy had his lips firmly attached to his neck sending some warm feelings all over his body. Hands quickly followed and all he could do was throw his head back, biting back a moan. Seconds later his robes were ripped off his body, exposing his Malfoy approved garments.

"Damn Pansy did such a good job on these," Malfoy whispered into his neck as he pressed himself onto him, his manicured hands going into the rips touching his cold bare skin. He hissed, arching into Malfoy's warm body.

"We.. can't... I... can't," He gasped out, trying to push Malfoy off him, he couldn't.

"Shhh just relax and enjoy it," Malfoy whispered, his lips ghosting over his ear as his hands slithered over his body. His lips trailed down his neck, teeth and tongue following closely behind.

"Malfoy... please...we can't," He gasped between trying to fight back very loud, and very unwelcomed moans.

"Slave remember? You do whatever I want," Malfoy whispered, tilting his head, looking up at him. His fingers one by one walked up his chest, a very devious smirk crawled on to his face

"Look I'm not shagging you, yesterday was a complete mistake. I blame your ungodly talent of seduction," He said, finally pulling Malfoy off, sort of missing the heat Malfoy's body gave him.

"Who said you had a choice in the matter?"

"So what you going to rape me then?"

"Please Potter, don't be so dramatic. I told you yesterday what you were for. Now just shut up and enjoy it,"

Malfoy smirked, taking a step toward him, his fingers wrapping themselves inside the pieces of fabric. He shivered as Malfoy stared at him, a very evil glint sparkled in his silver eyes.

"Make me Malfoy. I dare you," He snarled, untangling Malfoy's fingers from his shirt. Or really Malfoy's shirt.

"Oh I will Potter but right now I'd like to see what other purposes that pretty little mouth of yours has,"

"Me too, like maybe a nice dark curse to shut you up!"

"See I was thinking something more enjoyable. I'd like to see them wrapped around my dick"

Harry gasped, all the anger inside of him disappearing completely. Was Malfoy serious? He watched as Malfoy took off his robes, placing them neatly on a very convenient hook beside him. He then watched in shock as Malfoy undid his belt, undoing his black dress pants. Malfoy then looked at him, his hands on his hips.

"Well lets go Potter, I'm not waiting all day,"

"You're serious,"

"No Potter I'm joking I just like undo my pants for fun. Sometimes I take them off completely and dance around. Of course I'm serious you blithering twat. Now get on your knees,"

He just stood there in complete shock. What was happening? Malfoy really wasn't serious was he? Sure he talked big but really, he wouldn't force him? He'd never even gone that far with a guy before. He'd never really gone with a guy at all. He really didn't know how. It didn't matter, he wasn't doing it. He glanced down at Malfoy's unbuttoned pants then back up. How was he supposed to get out of this. He wasn't going to have to do this was he? No way, he would just bite him if he got in near his mouth. That would teach him.

"Seriously Potter, getting drafty,"

"You are fucking nuts Malfoy, no way. Let me out right now," He snarled but before he could move Malfoy had his wand pointed at him and he felt himself going on his knees.

"See was that so hard? It's so much better when you behave," Malfoy said, now towering over him. He lightly patted him on the head making his eye line now directly with Draco's unbuttoned crotch. He moved his head away, on to have Draco tilt his head to face him. "Come on Potter don't tell me you've never seen another guys dick before,"

"I have just not from this angle," He said, a chuckle erupting out of Malfoy "Look please I'm sorry. Please don't make me do this,"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I'm dating Ginny, besides you must have some morals. I'm sure you don't want to you know force me to do that," He said, looking up at Malfoy trying to plead with Draco's sanity.

He watched as Malfoy just laughed stepping back to do up his pants. He sighed in relief but soon found himself still stuck on his knees on the floor.

"Really you want me to stop because of that ginger slut? Do I really have to tell you again, she's a cheater. A whore. She'll do anything that walks," Draco snarled, throwing on his robes.

"She would never cheat on me,"

"Oh yes she would, I've even slept with her. Not a proud moment I will admit,"

Harry couldn't help but to start laughing at the whole thing. Of course Malfoy would say something like that. Now he knew for sure the git was lying about the whole thing. Ginny hated Malfoy, hated him as much as her brother. She'd never, ever consider the thought of sleeping with the ferret let alone actually do the deed.

"Oh Malfoy what delusions do you suffer from? Ginny hates you, almost as much as I do. She'd never sleep with you,"

"You know it's funny, a lot of Gryffindors say that when they're with their other annoying little Gryffindor prat friends. You would be amazed at how many when they're alone change their alliances. I mean let's face the facts here, all the other houses are a little bit more prudish then we are. Besides that, on a personal level: I'm good looking, I'm charming in my own sort of way and I'm amazing in the sack. So why wouldn't she? Besides you haven't slept with her yet, where else will she get her needs taken care of,"

"How the hell do you know that I haven't slept with Ginny?

He tilted his head up toward Malfoy. How the hell was that any of his business anyway? He was just waiting for the right moment after all, he really didn't want to deflower his best mate's sister. He would be furious, especially with his thoughts of leaving her. Of course he would never tell that to Malfoy, only more reason for him to rape him at any given second of the day.

"It's fairly obvious Potter, your relationship lacks... a certain element. Besides the way she throws herself at you, it's plain to see she wants you to stick it to her hard. "

"Don't talk about her that way Malfoy!," He snarled, glaring up at the git who just grinned down at him.

"Fine whatever, look I have potions homework that I need to convince someone else of doing and besides this is getting rather dull. I guess I'll see you later then," Malfoy suddenly said, buttoning up his robes.

"Really that's it? I thought the sole purpose of me being your slave was for sexual purposes. What now you are just going to let me go?" He asked, watching as Malfoy opened the door.

"What so you want me to fuck you Potter? Make up your mind, you were the one begging me not to, I mean you said you have Weaslette and I had morals and what not. Besides I'm bored and there is plenty of willing people I can shag. See you later," Malfoy said, starting to walk away.

"Hey Malfoy you forget something?" He snarled, watching Malfoy turn back, a devilish smirk crawling on his lips. He pointed at his bent knees.

"Oh I didn't forget anything. That charm has an expiration. If only you did what I said golden boy, you wouldn't be in such a predicament. Well I have to go, homework and shagging and all, Enjoy the broom closet,"

He watched as the annoying Slytherin git walked away, his evil chuckle echoing in the corridors. Fucking Malfoy, fucking Hagrid. Fucking dragon. Fucking people auction. Fucking Malfoy, he was going to get the arsehole back, one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy watched in delight as his best friend, Blaise came running toward him down the corridors,Pansy closely following behind. He mockingly bowed as some of the Slytherin students clapped for him as he turned the corner toward the Slytherin entrance.

"Draco we've been looking for you for almost an hour. Did you seriously leave Potter in a broom closet, trapped on his knees?" Blaise asked, taking his place on his right side, Pansy quickly taking the other side "We've heard so many rumors all morning. So is it true? I better not have almost got jinxed by the redheaded golden trio member for nothing."

"Yeah it's true. Left him there all bewildered. You should have seen it, priceless," He grinned, high-fiving Blaise as they walked into common room. The whole room went into a thunderous applause, he couldn't help but mock bow again. Crabbe and Goyle quickly hoisted him up, parading him around the room.

"MALFOY. MALFOY. HE'S OUR PRINCE. NO ONE CAN TOUCH HIM, NOT EVEN THE GRYFFINDOR DINSE,"

Draco just laughed, finally being put down in his favorite black leather chair. Pansy and Blaise had taken their usual seats across from him, Crabbe and Goyle ushering the crowd along.

"Come on, come on details. We want to hear EVERYTHING!" Pansy exclaimed, four sets of eyes focused directly at him. He smiled leaning against the chair. "Did you shag him? He must have blown you at least?"

"A man never reveals such secrets," He stated, watching as all his friends rolled their eyes at him.

"Dray don't go soft on us now. Come on all morning we've heard rumors from him blowing you to professor Snape. We all know it was you Draco, only you would use such magic. Come on, come on spill, you love boasting," Pansy exclaimed.

"Honestly, nothing happened. Stupid prat. I mean seriously I tested him out yesterday, you know figuring out if at least I had a shot. Melted in my arms. So I test it out today but he flips out. Talking about that stupid Weasley slut and how they are together. So, frustrated, physically and sexually I leave him there, on his knees while I go deal with my little problem. I mean really, the mention of that red headed blood traitorous slut just makes my skin crawl. Really makes you lose your interest," He stated.

"But you slept with her a few weeks ago didn't you?" Blaise asked

"Yeah and that was because I lost a bet to Nott. She was awful but that's not the point. He's just so righteous, it's pretty obvious that relationship is over, so I don't see why he doesn't just dump her and let me shag him," Draco said, crossing his arms and throwing his legs over the armrest.

"Well this is Harry Potter we're talking about and he is dating his best mates sister. Do really think that would go over well with the Weasel, breaking his little sisters heart. Don't think so. Potter is too noble and good to do that, I figured you knew that Draco," Blaise stated, he hated when he was right. Sure he knew Potter was too noble to do anything but still, he figured like so many others, he might just fold and cheat on the slut anyway.

"So what do I do now? I mean humiliating him is fun and all, and today was just priceless but I want what I want. I will shag him, no one will get in my way," He stated " I will find a way to break them up,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled as his hand wrapped around the snitch, turning to fly around the Quidditch pitch. He watched as his team members practiced around the pitch. He knew for sure they were going to win the Quidditch cup and he could shove that it Malfoy's face. Fucking twat. He would never forget what that ponce did to him today. Really he had to stay in that broom closet for almost a half an hour on his knees as he swore somehow the entire Slytherin house came and laughed at him. Finally Hermione and Ron came and rescued him. He was going to get that git back for it, he promised that much.

"Fuck" He breathed as his arm started burning. He gripped it tightly as he navigated himself down toward the ground. He fell off as he reached the ground rolling up his sleeve. He watched in horror as the large M Malfoy decided to imprint on him started to move, the ink forming into smaller letters. This was another thing he was going to get Malfoy back for.

"Harry you okay?"

He looked up to see Fred and George landing near him, the rest of the team looking down at him with concern. He half smiled, seating up as the pain subsided.

"Yeah I'm fine, Malfoy is just summoning me," He muttered, Fred and George rushed to help him up.

"Are you really going to talk to that git after what he did today? Fuck him, you have practice," George said, Fred nodding in agreement.

"Love to but you know Malfoy he'll make it into a big thing and I really don't need to be the reason that Hagrid gets fired," said Harry as he grabbed his broom. "See you guys later,"

He walked off the pitch toward the Gryffindor changing rooms. He looked down at his arm, black lettering reading Slytherin Changing Room. He groaned, taking off his gear, replacing it with his slave outfit, quickly putting his robes over top.

He quickly made his way down the hall toward the Slytherin changing rooms. He swore he was going to tell off Malfoy. Fucking twat, probably had some fucked up sex thing waiting for him in his changing room. Knowing Malfoy he probably had his own room with a bed and everything. Merlin knows he probably slept with the entire Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Look Malfoy whatever fucked up thing you are thinking I am not..." He said as he walked into the Slytherin changing room. His mouth fell open as he looked into the large room.

He watched in horror as his girlfriend was being pushed against a Slytherin locker, one of the Hufflepuff chasers, Zachariah Smith on to of her. Her one leg was wrapped around his, he was plowing into her quickly, his lips firmly attached to her neck. Her eyes were closed, head back matching his every stride. Obviously they hadn't seen him because they were still going full force.

"Potter is that you? Hey I'm in here,"

He turned to see Draco Malfoy walking out of the Slytherin captains room shirtless. He beckoned him to come in but all he could do was nod toward the Slytherin changing room. He watched as Malfoy moved toward him, shock written on his face as he came upon what he had seen seconds ago. Then an evil smirk graced his lips.

"Hey Smith why don't take your slut somewhere else. The Slytherin changing rooms are for as you might guess by the name Slytherins only," Malfoy stated, Harry watched as Zachariah stop completely. He quickly hid behind the door so Ginny wouldn't see him.

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm no slut," He heard Ginny call.

"Ah come on Malfoy just this once. The Hufflepuff doors are locked and I forgot the key," Zachariah said, he snorted. Stupid Hufflepuff git.

"Look Smith I don't like you, never have, never will. So why would I ever help you. Get out now, or I'll tell Potter and he'll deal with you himself. I'm sure he'll do more to you then me kicking you out," Malfoy said, glancing at him for a moment. Malfoy winked at him. Yeah he was going to do something bad, especially to Ginny.

"Right Potter would never believe you Malfoy. He hates you, everyone knows that. Besides I'll tell him you slept with her instead. Who do you think he'll believe?" Smith said.

"Look shut up Zac, we'll leave. You win Malfoy you happy?" Ginny spat.

"No not completely. See I know Potter will believe me. Why? Because I know he has practice today and I know that I called him here moments ago to meet me at my office before the Slytherin practice in a half hour," Draco stated, he shook his head madly at Malfoy. He didn't want them to know he was here. "Oh don't be shy Potter, she's the slut here. She cheated on you,"

He sighed, Malfoy had a point. He slowly moved to stand next to Malfoy, watching both their faces went pale. Malfoy just beamed at all of them.

"Harry it isn't what it looks like, I..." Ginny started, Malfoy burst out laughing making Ginny stop and glare at him.

"Shut up Ginny, do you know how sad it is when Malfoy out of all people is right. He told me you cheat on me and I didn't believe him. Funny I guess he's probably telling the truth when he told me he shagged you too. Who else have you slept with that I know. Half the school? You must have since last time I checked Malfoy would be the last person you would ever sleep with? Guess that was a lie too," Harry snarled, he could feel the anger radiating off him.

"He's lying Harry, I would never sleep with Malfoy," Ginny stammered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Look Malfoy I guess I owe you an apology,"

"No worries Potter, I wouldn't have believe me either. We are enemies after all. Well I guess I'll leave you to deal with..."

"Actually no I want you to stay," He said turning to Ginny "Look Ginny obviously it's over. You will explain to your brother why, and the full truth, no lies. And Malfoy to make it up to you, I'm going to walk away and if you want to jinx them or something for shagging in your changing room I won't stop you. I know your feelings for the Weaslut or whatever you call her. See you later Draco,"

He smiled as he saw the shock in Malfoy's eyes as he called him by his first name. He turned, glancing to see both of them looking from him to Malfoy with fearful looks. He couldn't blame them, Malfoy was never someone you wanted on your bad side.

"Wait come on Harry can't we..." Ginny started, Malfoy waving his wand making her stop talking.

"Anything specific you want Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm sure whatever you think of will be quite humiliating. I mean isn't the entire Slytherin Quidditch team coming soon for practice? And I know how you feel about an audience for your schemes," He said, waving at them all as he walked away.

Sure maybe he shouldn't have left them in the hands of Draco Malfoy but he didn't care at the moment. Hell he didn't even care Malfoy was his owner. He couldn't believe Malfoy was right. Ginny was a slut, well at least this way Ron wouldn't be mad that they had broken up. Well at least now he didn't need to feel so guilty about his encounters with Malfoy.

**Anyway, that's it. Thank you so much for reading, please review, I would be very happy if you did :) The next chapter is going to take some time to upload, since I'm working on my other stories at the moment, hopefully I'll be publishing my new one soon. Anyway thank you again for reading, please review / follow / favorite, whatever floats your boat, just makes me happy knowing people are reading. **


End file.
